A Night to Comfort
by Azeeza
Summary: The night before the signing of the Armistice that would make Italy part of the Allies, Sicily goes to visit her Older Brother, only to see Feliciano crying alone. Full Summ inside, OC;Region of Sicily. Might've killed history. No like, No read.


**Title: **A Night for Comfort

**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia (WWII time)

**Characters: OC:Sicily, N. Italy. Mentions of S. Italy, OC:Calabria, and Germany. Implied GerIta**

**Full Summary: **The night before the signing of the Armistice that would make Italy part of the Allies, Sicily goes to visit her Older Brother, only to see Feliciano crying alone. She stays the night to try and comfort the Nation.

**Warnings: Angst, Sad!Feliciano, OC Regions of Italy, OOC in terms of Feliciano.**

* * *

Sicily knocked on the door, waiting one minute...two...and no one answering. She bit her lip and shifted her weight to her other foot. Why wasn't her Older Brother(s) answering the door. Well Romano would've gotten Feliciano to do it, but still! "F-Feliciano? Romano? You home?" The Region shouted into the night, noting the lights were off in the upstairs. She tried the door again, only to have it push open under her fist, Sicily rose a eyebrow and carefully walked into the house.

'A Burglar? No, Feli would be screaming his head off...asking for Germany or something.' She thought as she walked through the dark hallway. She stopped at the living room, hearing sniffles and hiccups. "Feliciano?" Sicily moved to turn on the light, and her eyes grew wide. Feliciano was on the couch, looking like someone just ate the last of the Pasta in the entire house (which would never happen, somehow the brothers always had a supply of enough Tomatoes and Pasta to last through a Famine.) but it was a more heart wrenching kind of pain. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and he looked pale in the dim light of the lamp she had just turned on. Feliciano looked over at Sicily and gave a weak smile. "Ve...Sicily...Hi..." He said, his voice weak. Sicily sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Feli, what's wrong? You're never this sad." She said gently, Feliciano didn't say anything before looking down at his hands. "You should know....." He said quietly, it hit Sicily like a truck.

Oh....

The Armistice that would make Italy part of the Allies, she had forgot for a moment. Of course she would know! That damned American and Brit invaded her home first, needless to say she was mad, but she was able to help get her soldiers away from the Island to safety. Then there was the bombings in Rome..which was the reasons for this damned Armistice. And now here was the Northern Italy, crying and looking a mess. Sicily didn't know what to do...she was pulled from her thoughts when Feliciano spoke. "They're having it signed at your place, you know..." He sounded so _broken_. "A-after it's signed....Ger-Germany...." Sicily didn't need him to finish, instead she pulled him into a hug. "Shh there, there. I'm sure he won't hate you. How can anyone hate a bubble head like you?" She laughed, although it sounded hallow. Feliciano didn't let up his crying. "Feliciano, do you think your the only one who might be upset by this? Calabria is trying to take care of my soldiers and her own, while dealing with America and England. And what about Romano?" She started, rubbing circles on the Italians back. "I'm sure he's hurting as much as you...he might hate Germany, but he doesn't like seeing you like this. Even though he tires to act all tough " Feliciano had quieted down into hiccups and sniffles.

Sicily sighed and continued rubbing and comforting the Nation. It stayed quiet for a few minutes until Feliciano spoke up, "_Ma .... ma io lo amo e non  
voglio che lui mi odii._..." he mumbled into Sicily's shirt. She hushed him, "_Lui non ti odia..." _she replied motherly. "And if he does, give him time. You are not betraying him, understand? I won't promise he won't hate you, I'm not him, but he can't hate you forever." She mumbled. Feliciano nodded into her shirt and was silent. Sicily stayed with him until he fell asleep. He had fallen asleep on her lap, and Sicily was now petting his head gently, looking out the window of his home and out into Venice. She watched the sun come up and looked at her watch...only a few more hours until they all had to head to Sicily. The region laid Feliciano onto the couch and pulled the blanket over him. Before she left she gave him a gentle peck on the forehead...

"_Arrivederci,_ see you in Sicily."

* * *

**A/N:** A little nervous about putting this up, because people seem to have problems with Ocs...but this time it's a good excuse! I figured 'People do Americas States, why not do Italy's Regions?' I mean they have histories of their own..So I started with Sicily and Calabria, which are regions my family came from years and years ago (Thats the ONLY connection these OC s have with me in anyway...) I'll have a link to Sicily's profile on my Profile for you to see.

History lesson:

_On 10 July 1943, a combined force of American and British Commonwealth troops invaded Sicily in Operation Husky . German generals again took the lead in the defense and, although they lost the island, they succeeded in ferrying large numbers of German and Italian forces safely off Sicily to the Italian mainland. On July 19th an Allied Airraid on Rome destroyed both military and collateral civil installations. With these two events, popular support for the war diminished in Italy._

_On 25 July 1943, the ousted Italian dictator Benito Mussolini and a new Italian government, led by General Pietro Badoglio and __King Victor Emmanuel III__ took over in Italy. The new Italian government immediately began secret negotiations with the Allies to end the fighting and to come over to the Allied side. On Sept 3rd, a secret Armistice was signed with the Allies at Fairfield Camp in Sicily. The armistice was announced on Sept 8th . By then, the Allies were on the Italian mainland._

Which explains why Sicily is even mentioned in the first place. And come on Feli would've had a total breakdown when he heard about it, I mean he would've thought Germany would hate him forever and the like. Calabria is mentioned because they never metion where in the Italian mainland the troops were taken so Calabria would've been the closest at that time.

And the Older brother thing, it was better then calling them their kids because thats kind of weird. So they have an Odd sibling thing going on.

Translations (I hate you Google):

_Ma .... ma io lo amo e non voglio che lui mi odii : _But....but I love him and I don't want him to hate me.

_Lui non ti odia...: _He won't hate you.

_Arrivederci : _Good-bye

Thanks to StarsofYaoi for the corrections on my Italian!

Read and Review, Flames WILL be use to stoke a fire I'm using to cook dinner :D


End file.
